Seeker
by NuclearRaven
Summary: A ninja with no village who knows nothing but fighting travels to Konoha, Naruto begins to worry. But this ninja is more than meets the eye. He has a much darker secret within the depths of his mind. Future fic. NaruSaku, NejiTen InoCho, ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm at it again folks. Koori is back in action with this story. It's called Seeker and you'll find out why throughout the story. Sit back and enjoy!

_Sand Village_

In the dead of night at the Kazekage tower, Sand Village ANBU lay incapacitated all around the main floor. A masked figure with claws in wings walked towards the Kazekage office.

'With all of those weaklings out of my way, time to pay the Kazekage a little visit' the masked man thought.

As he was about to kick the door down, a hooded man with a puppet on his back made himself known.

"Freeze!" he said.

"You first" the masked man said softly.

Before the man could react he was being incased in ice. His whole body was covered but his head. The masked man didn't want to kill him but he would make him suffer. He then turned to the door and proceeded to kick it down.

"Knock knock" the man said while walking into the office.

"Who are you and why have you done this to my village" the red headed Kazekage said to the stranger.

"I am just a wonderer looking for someone to grant me my wish" the man replied.

"What do you mean? What wish?" the Kazekage said.

"The time for talk is over now. The time to fight is now," the man said.

The Kazekage didn't even have time to react because the stranger was so quick. The stranger began to beat him into submission. After the battle was done the Kazekage lay bleeding on the floor with broken limbs and was coughing up blood. The stranger then walked over to the desk and took a look at the documents on it. He noticed that there was one from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

'Looks like I found my next target' the stranger thought.

"H-hey" the Kazekage said.

"What is it?" the stranger said.

"I have to know, what wish?" the Kazekage said.

"You cannot grant my wish so there is no point in telling you" the stranger said as he walked out of the room.

So here's the first chapter of my newest story. I probably will write more but I have other stories I need to update as well. Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical day in Konoha. Naruto was busy shifting through paperwork when he stumbled upon a letter from the Sand Village. It was marked 'urgent' in red ink.

"Wonder what this is about?" Naruto asked.

He opened the letter and saw that Gaara had written to him.

_Naruto,_

_A few days ago I was attacked by an unknown ninja. He is an ice user so I assume he is from the Snow Village but I couldn't tell because he wasn't wearing a headband. He also kept his hood up so I couldn't get a good look at his face. One thing that stood out about him was that he had claws and he also had wings that looked like a dragons. He is so skilled it's almost amazing. He took out my best ANBU guards and then incased Kankuro in ice. They didn't stand a chance. I don't know why he spared the ANBU or my brother but he managed to get to me. He said something about 'wanting for someone to grant his wish'. I don't have any idea what that could mean but he then proceeded to attack me. It wasn't much of a fight because he beat me rather quickly. He broke my limbs and had me coughing up blood. He looked on my desk and noticed a document that you had sent me a few days ago. I don't know his intentions but most likely he's going to Konoha. I asked him what his wish was but then he told me that 'you cannot grant my wish so there is no point in telling you'. Before he left I looked into his eyes. It's like he was disappointed in something. Like he was asking for something I didn't have. Don't worry I'll be fine. They found me and rushed me to the hospital. Whoever this man is he is trouble. Please heed my warning because whoever he attacks next might not be so lucky._

_Gaara._

"Whoa" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she walked in the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"What do you have there?" Sakura asked.

"Letter from the Kazekage. He was attacked a few days ago and he was warning me because apparently the attacker is coming here" Naruto explained.

"Oh my God! Is Gaara alright?" Sakura said.

"He's fine. Should be back on his feet in a day or two" Naruto said.

Later that night Naruto was relaxing at his home with Sakura and his son Minato when suddenly Neji came bursting through the front door.

"Hokage-sama! We've had a breach at the south gate!" Neji shouted.

"Send all available ANBU units to that location" Naruto said.

At the south gate the masked man was having no trouble dealing with all of the ANBU. He wasn't killing them but just knocking them out cold. After he knocked the last one unconscious he looked at his surroundings.

"It appears that these ninja will not do in granting my wish" the man said as he summoned his dragon wings and flew towards the town.

After a minute of flying he landed right in the middle of the main street running through Konoha. All the people stared in aw. Just then a kunai came from out of nowhere. He caught it before it could hit him. He then saw two men dressed in green, a woman with brown hair up in buns, and a man with long black hair.

"Neji! Use your gentle fist technique, I'm going back to protect our son." The woman with brown hair said.

The man known as Neji rushed toward the masked man and started to use his 64 hit strike move but the man blocked all of his attacks with one hand no less. The stranger grew tired of this and grabbed Neji's hands took his fingers and broke them. As Neji screamed in pain, the man got him in a headlock and proceeded to knock him out with a sleeper hold.

As this was taking place, Shikamaru, Ino, and her husband Choji looked on with a helpless feeling.

"This is not good. Ino try using your mind transfer jutsu on him" Shikamaru said.

She did a few hand signs and hit the masked man with her jutsu. She was not prepared for the horrifying images that flooded her mind. She couldn't handle it and had to cancel the jutsu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ino screamed.

"Ino!" Choji screamed.

"I-It's awful! No one should have to have gone through all that! No wonder he wants his wish granted!" Ino shouted as she burst into tears.

"Ino sweaty, it's going to be alright" Choji said trying to comfort her.

"We need to report to the Hokage right away" Shikamaru said.

While the man was looking for his next opponent he almost took a punch to the head by a pink haired woman. He simply grabbed her fist, parried, and rolled out of the way.

"So what Gaara said was true. You are skilled. I've never seen somebody block my punch like that before" the woman said.

The man said nothing and just looked at her with a cold stare. She then rushed at him again but he managed to dodge her flurry of punches until he grabbed both of her fists.

"You are a strong on I'll give you that but remember this. You cannot kill what you cannot hit" the man said while head-butting sending her flying across the way, knocking her out. He went to check on her to make sure she was okay but was stopped by a blond man with a robe with flames on it.

"So you are the one the Kazekage told me about" the blond man said.

"That's right." The stranger said while staring the blond down with his cold ice blue eyes.

"So who are you exactly?" the blond man said.

"Just a wonderer looking for someone to grant his wish" the masked man said.

"He told me about that too. What is this wish you want granted?" the blond asked.

"Only the person who defeats me can know that answer" the stranger said while rushing towards the blond.

The stranger shot ice spikes out of his hands but the blond dodged them. They battled with taijutsu for a while until they decided to keep some ground in between them.

"I'm impressed. You are very skilled" the blond said.

"Same to you" the stranger said.

"I'm sorry but I never introduced myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage of Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves and that woman you knocked out was my wife!" Naruto said as he summoned kage bunshin and rushed the stranger. He managed to destroy all of the clones but only to realize that the real Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He looked for him but decided to call it a night.

"Alright Hokage! I'll leave you to lick your wounds for now! But rest assured I will return and next time I won't be as nice!" the stranger said while taking flight and leaving.

Naruto had retreated back to the tower with his wife unconscious body knowing that he needed to get Sakura out of there. Just then Shikamaru ran through the door.

"Hokage-sama! Ino has information on the target." He said.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"In the infirmary. Apparently what she saw was too much for her to handle so she blacked out as soon as we got her there" Shikamaru explained.

"Okay. Whenever she wakes up bring her in here. We need all the help we can get" Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter for Seeker. Glad to see you guys like it so far.

The next night Ino, as well as Sakura were all fully recovered from the previous night's attacks. All of the Jonin were gathered inside the Hokage's office.

"Alright Ino, show us what you saw" Naruto said.

She made a few hand seals and cast a haze over the room. After a few seconds a scene played out. It was a first person view of what looked like the Snow Village. Hands came into view and they were shaking violently. This was because the person they were viewing wasn't wearing winter clothing and was freezing. In the distance you could hear a few people shout.

"_Demon!"_

"_Kill him!"_

The image began to blur as the person was running for their live. He came to a dead end and turned around to see a mob of people standing there.

"_No where for you to run demon. This where you die!" _The leader of the group said.

They began to beat him. They clubbed him over the head; a man with a cigarette even burned him with it. They threw him down to the ground against a brick wall and the last thing they saw was a very large man kick him in the face and then everything went black. Ino then cancelled the jutsu and went to her knees with tears rolling down her face. All of the women in the room had tears in their eyes as well. The men all looked with shock at what they just saw. Choji knelt down next to Ino and tried to comfort her.

"His name is Koori Takakura." Ino said softly.

"Choji! He should have never have gone through that!" Ino shouted.

"I know Ino," Choji responded.

"So he went through all of that and still survived." Nejd said.

"Hokage-Sama, what should we do?" Rock Lee questioned.

"I don't know Lee, I do not wish to kill him but at the same time he could destroy the entire village if he isn't stopped." Naruto said.

"And what about his wish? What is that all about?" Kiba asked.

"Ino did you manage to find out about that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, his wish is—" Ino was cut off by an ANBU rushing into the room.

"Hokage-Sama, he's returned!" the ANBU said.

"Everyone, protect the villagers, I'm going to fight him alone." Naruto said.

"Naruto no! He could kill you!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-Chan I have to do this alone. He's not going to show any mercy tonight and anyone who goes with me will just become a reliability. I have a plan. I know I can stop him." Naruto explained.

"Okay, be safe and come home alive. I love you Naruto-Kun" Sakura said.

"I love you too Sakura-Chan" Naruto said as he kissed her on the lips.

Naruto then jumped the window and into the fray. It didn't take long for him to spot the masked stranger. He was fighting off an ANBU unit until he saw Naruto. His cold Ice Blue eyes stared Naruto down.

"All ANBU units stand down" Naruto ordered.

"Hai" they all said.

"So Hokage, ready for round two?" Koori said.

Naruto just smirked back. "Ready when you are" Naruto said while getting into a combat stance.

A taijutsu battle commenced. Both of them were evenly matched. No blows could get through. Koori threw ice spikes at Naruto which he dodged effectively. Naruto then used Kage Bunshin to summon hundreds of clones. Koori fought them off but grew frustrated of not finding the real one. He then used an ice spike burst sending ice spikes in all directions. This killed all the clones but the real one was nowhere to be found.

"God damn it where are you!" Koori shouted.

"Right here" Naruto said while appearing with a Rasengan in his hand. He then threw it at Koori and he barely got out of the way. He took cover in a nearby building that had fallen earlier in the fight.

'That was too close. What kind of move was that? I've never seen it before and his chakra, it was so powerful.' He thought to himself.

'He's the one I've been searching for. The one that will finally grant my wish' Koori thought while taking out a picture that he had been keeping with him.

"I'll be seeing you all soon" Koori said softly to the picture. He then took out a wooden cross rosary with a circle around the center of it.

"God be with me" Koori said as he put it back into his shirt.

He then summoned his wings and took to the skies. He searched the perimeter and found Naruto looking the other direction. He dived down to try and catch him off guard. As he was about to make contact with him, Naruto turned around quickly and punched Koori in the face, sending him flying in the other direction. As Koori hit a brick wall his eyes were blurred as he tried to get his bearings. Naruto was standing in front of him.

"You fought well Snow Ninja, but this is where it ends." Naruto said as he formed a Rasenshuriken in his right hand. Koori's eyes widened as the sight of it. The power he felt was incredible. He knew that he was beat. Naruto then threw it at him hoping it will connect with his opponent. As Koori saw the Rasenshuriken coming, he stood his ground, and did what Naruto didn't expect. He lowered his head and put his arms behind his back.

A flash of light and an explosion followed shortly thereafter. All the villagers saw it all unfold. Sakura as well as the others watched on and all they could do was pray that Naruto was safe.

After the dust cleared, Naruto was left standing but could not see where Koori was. He then heard the sound of heavy and frantic breathing coming up just ahead. He walked over to see Koori, bleeding from his chest and with masked torn off. He was coughing up blood and his eyes were beginning to fade. He saw Naruto and lightly chuckled.

"L-looks like you win huh? *cough*" Koori said.

"Looks like it." Naruto said while kneeling down next to him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Finish me off. *cough*" Koori said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Have you not figured it out yet? My wish I mean?" Koori said.

"No I haven't" Naruto said.

"All this time I've spent *cough* wondering the earth looking for somebody to grant me my only wish. I finally found you to help me grant it. My wish *cough* is death." Koori said.

Naruto gave a saddened look. "Why do you want to die?" Naruto said.

Koori began to cry. "You don't know what it's like! Getting beaten down by everybody and no one gives a damn! Everyday you just want for someone to kill you but the demon you hold will not let you die. All I'm asking is for a warrior's death. Please Hokage-Sama kill me!" Koori shouted with tears running down his face.

"I know more than you think" Naruto said softly.

"What are you talking about? How could you possibly know?" Koori questioned.

"Because I'm a Jinchuriki too" Naruto said while lifting up his shirt revealing the seal.

Koori looked with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. There were more like him.

"You-you're one of them. One of me," Koori said softly.

"Yes, I too hold a demon. Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"I have an offer for you. If you join my village, I'll protect you along with my other precious people." Naruto said.

"Why do you do this?" Koori questioned.

"Because I believe in forgiveness. Join us. You don't have to suffer anymore" Naruto said softly.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" Koori said as he cried even more. Not tears of sorrow but tears of joy.

Naruto began to heal him enough to make him stop bleeding. He then scooped of Koori in his arms and began walking back towards the part of the village. Koori slowly drifted off to sleep.

"**Kit, I've seen those wings before"** Kyuubi said.

"Friend of yours Kyuubi?" Naruto said.

"**Yes and a very good friend at that. This boy is the holder of Onimaru, the Ice Dragon"** Kyuubi said.

"I've never heard of Onimaru before" Naruto said.

"**He was my personal protector many years ago when I ruled. Another thing I noticed was the boy's tears. They are the tears of a dragon"** Kyuubi said.

As Naruto walked back towards the village he noticed the sun was coming up. A new day was beginning as was a new life for Koori.

"Welcome home Koori Takakura" Naruto whispered.

Well there's the latest chapter. I'll keep writing this story because there are a few ideas I have for this one as well. Please Read and Review.


End file.
